Twilight Inamorata
by Lorian Kedrake
Summary: AU Modern reality, Ranef, Eruis, and Chris are living together, graduating high school going to college. Chris is going into the ministry and doesn’t approve of Ranef’s sexual preferences, Erutis plays mediator. Raenef&Eclipse Chris


Twilight Inamorata

Chapter One: Enter the Angst

Author's Note: Well, this is the first chapter of my first fan fiction... I hope ya'll like it. And please review.. feed back is what is going to keep me writing. -poke poke- -hint hint- This is going to be angsty and dark, cause I love that type of story.

**Warning:** This fiction will contain **same sex relationships.** There now you've been warned.

I do use a double period for a pause.. it's one of my irregularities..so you'll just have to cope. Um, oh yeah a disclaimer... hmmm...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Demon Diaries; if I had a hand in the writing it would be a bit darker and have a different rating. -chuckles darkly-

--ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo --OOoooOO—ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Cigarette smoke drifted lazily out of the window as Raenef idly took another draw, his mind thinking back over the last year and a half. It had been quite a year of events… getting his own apartment, well he shared it with Erutis and Chris. He sighed.

They had moved in together when they had all turned eighteen, well except for Raenef. The judge had even allowed him to under certain conditions, though he lacked a year on his majority at the time. Attending school and making passing grade each year until he was handed his diploma had been one of the 'conditions', along with Rue being granted custody of him. That was a miracle in itself, but the judge had reviewed his records and had concluded that she was the only one 'capable of handling him' for any amount of time. All parties had been agreeable at the time.

_But times change, _he though as he looked out over the fire escape listening to the distant sound traffic and the closer one of Erutis moving about the apartment. Raenef blew out the smoke from his cigarette, one leg crooked at an angle in the windowsill where he sat, the other sprawled in the floor of the hallway.

"Rae, dinner's ready!" Erutis called from somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen.

_Ah, Crap…_ Raenef though, sighing. She could be worse than any of his previous foster mothers, and the fact that she knew him didn't make him feel any better…none of his regular excuses would work on her. Erutis knew what it was like to be an orphan; they had met in a foster home when they were about six-ish. She was the closest thing he had to family since then; she had always defended him…. _Weak, fragile, childlike Raenef_…

Rae grimaced at the thought, he'd always looked young for his age, but as he had grown through high school his looks had turned practically feminine. Hell, guys even hit on him, not that he minded of course, but the always thought he was some platinum blond babe with big green eyes and a flat chest until he said something. At least his voice had deepened to a manly level, though just barely. He grimaced again.

"Rae!!" Erutis yelled as she stalked into view, "Are you going to eat or not?"

He glanced in her direction, and knew the answer better not be "not"...she could be so motherly sometimes, but then again a mother wouldn't hold you down and force food down your throat if she thought you hadn't eaten in two days. It had been rather effective way to increase his appetite, because he had no wish to repeat that incident and came to dinner regularly now.

"Yeah, just let me finish this," Raenef said, holding up the half smoked cigarette in his right hand. He gave her one of his snow melting smiles before taking another drag on the object that he used for an excuse.

Erutis smiled warmly back, "Alright, just don't take forever about it. And stop moping."

"Is Chris coming for dinner tonight?"

She let out a sigh, "Well he does live here, and pays part of the rent after all.."

"More like keeps a room here for storage…he lives at that church and you know it.." It sounded childish to his own ears, but he didn't really care at that moment. Him and Chris had been good friends until he has started going to church, then their had been a division between them, cause he didn't approve of Rae's procivilities and tastes.

"It's helped him, his grades have never been better, and he's happier than he's use to be. It's given him something to believe in, Raenef. Could you really hold that against him?"

Raenef sent a disgusted look in her direction as he said, "He doesn't torment you…"

"He just doesn't understand you. He really does care about you, Rae." Erutis smiled at him, something in her wanting to reunite the friendship that had once existed between the three of them.

"Yeah he cares about me **So** much he berates and belittles me for being myself." His eyes held a hurt that had existed ever since the two had had the falling out, his voice softened as he said; "A friend would never do that Rue."

A soft tapping broke the silence that had dissented with Raenef's last words, and gave Erutis and excuse to look away from him and at the door. The sound of the key twisting in the lock was loud in the hallway as Raenef laid his head on his knee watching the steady wisp of smoke trail out the window. He mumbled, "Speak of the devil" under his breath before taking another drag at the cigarette.

The door creaked open and Chris stepped into view, a tall dark headed young man who smiled in Erutis's direction, and nodded to Rae in greeting. "Hey, did I make it in time for dinner?"

Erutis smiled at Chris, "Yeah, I was just fixing to put the plates on the counter, and get the glasses out."

"Great, I brought some tea and soda, and I picked up some ice cream on the way over. I got rocky road, cause I know it's your favorite Rae."

Raenef looked over at Chris and forced a smile, "Sounds good," was all he said, because he knew how much Rue hated their fighting. It was a very suitable flavor considering how bad it was between them..things had been rocky for awhile now and there was always a tension between them.

Rae looked out the window and took a last drag on his cigarette before putting it out on the ledge; then dropped it into the coffee can that he had left on the fire escape just for that reason. He could hear the other two walking towards the kitchen, chatting in friendly tones as he expelled the smoke from his body. He sighed quietly as he closed the window and flipped its latch into place. Then putting on one of his easy sunny smiles on, and headed to dinner.

By the time he had reached the kitchen, they had already got everything out, so he just when through the room and sat on the living room side of bar in one of the plastic stools.

_Well don't they look homey together_, he thought as they put various foods on the plates and filled the glasses, _I wonder if they are seeing each other._ Time seemed to freeze as the shock of realization played through his mind. I can't believe I didn't see it before…they were good friends after all..not like Rue and himself were thought. But that probably made the difference. He and Erutis were like siblings, but it was different with Chris.

_Well that explains why she defends him_, he though sourly. Erutis chose that instant to look at him, "Are you alright, Rae? Looks like you got a drink of vinegar or something."

"I'm fine, just thinking about the homework I have to do tonight." He lied; it would also give him an excuse to go to his room after he finished eating. He sighed inwardly. Chris plopped a plate full of food in front of him.

Raenef started to pick at his plate, he really didn't have much of an appetite tonight, but he imbibed some of it none the less. Polite conversation was made between the three of them, school, homework, work, what they'd had for lunch, the sound of cutlery at work piercing the talk. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Guess what guys? I have some news for you." Chris said, the excitement in his voice a little to bright for Raenef.

"What?" Erutis replied to him, "Going to make the principle's list again this semester?"

"Something like that," Chris smiled, "I know what I'm going to do after this semester. I was talking to Father Rased about it, aaannd…"

"Oh, stop teasing and spit it out!" Rue said smiling, kicking Rae's leg under the ledge of the bar where they sat.

Sighing inwardly once more Raenef plastered another sunny smile on his face, playing an avid listener, "What is it?"

"Father Rased said the church would give me a scholarship to the Heluta School of Ministry, I would have free boarding and everything!" Chris's smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear as he rambled on about the scholarship.

"So your going to be preacher, you're good at from what I've seen," Raenef said as he thought, _So he leaving, well that'll be one less thing to worry about._ But a part of him was sad to hear that his friend was going to move so far way, "I'm happy that you found something that you enjoy so much." His voice was tinged with sadness that he wasn't sure where it'd come from, but after a moment the anger flared back up engulfing his weaker emotion.

Both Erutis and Chris looked at him, somewhat startled by his comment. He hadn't said much during dinner, and congratulating Chris and wishing him happiness in anything other than sarcasm and false feelings was out of character for the blond boy. Raenef shrugged it off, and then started to gather up the plates and take them to the sink. A plastic smile adorned his lips as he turned and asked, "How about some ice cream?"

Rae dutifully scooped out globs of the frozen treat, putting as little as he dared into his own bowl. He was ready to get out the room. Well, at least that meant he wasn't moving out of the apartment when they all graduated. They were all in the same grade in school, though Raenef was the youngest in the class…with the some of the worse grades. He only managed to scrape by with a passing average every semester… but it was enough.

He brought the bowls over to the counter as Chris grabbed some spoons out of a drawer. The rocky road really was his favorite, but he would never admit it. He ate a couple bites of it as Erutis and Chris chatted about their plans for when the graduated, he wasn't sure about his own, he'd never really given it any thought before. The last six months he'd just wanted to finish high school and move out of the apartment. He sighed.

The other two promptly looked at him, "What's up Rae?" Erutis said.

"Oh nothing, just got some homework to finish for class tomorrow…guess I should go get started on it.." He picked up his bowl with one hand, and licked his spoon before saying, "Night." He padded down the hall and into the small room that he considered his domain, shutting the door again

--ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo --OOoooOO—ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

Author's Note: Well that's it for chapter one, tell me what you think about the first and if it flows like it aught... if it doesn't I'll take it down and revamp it. I can't wait for your reviews. -hops up and down in her computer chair- If you like it I'll post the next chapter soon...and then we'll see what happens.

Lorian Kedrake


End file.
